


In the Aftermath

by steve-capsicle-rogers (adorable_lab_rat)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark Friendship, Gen, because sciencebros are awesome, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorable_lab_rat/pseuds/steve-capsicle-rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony dragged Bruce back to Stark Tower, showed him around, set him up in a room and then mentioned something about going back down to his workshop to check on his bots.  Now he stared at nothing.  The screens he’d had Jarvis pull up were muted now.  But they kept replaying the same thing. </p>
<p>His desperate flight with a nuke on his back. </p>
<p>His teammates battling for their lives.</p>
<p>Him disappearing into another dimension.</p>
<p>His body falling back through the hole as it closed around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

After the others had gone their separate ways Tony dragged Bruce back to Stark Tower, showed him around, set him up in a room and then mentioned something about going back down to his workshop to check on his bots.  Now he stared at nothing.  The screens he’d had Jarvis pull up were muted now.  But they kept replaying the same thing. 

His desperate flight with a nuke on his back. 

His teammates battling for their lives.

Him disappearing into another dimension.

His body falling back through the hole as it closed around him.

Then the footage of the Hulk catching him from his fall.  _The Hulk_ had caught _him_.  Tony’s shoulders shook slightly as he tried and failed to shove the emotions down.  This was a man he had met hours ago…just hours.  Who many believed had no control over his green alter ego.  Tony had yet to say anything about the incident because he had needed to see it instead of just hearing about it.  Someone he’d bonded with almost instantly because he could go into that dark place that Bruce seemed to live in.  All he wanted to do was draw the other man out.  Tony Stark knew about being given such a horrible responsibility without asking for it.  And then looking for some chance to use it for good instead of something horrible.  He knew about the need to atone for destruction.

Emotion swept over him and he wanted to fight it back.  Wanted to put all of those feelings away, possibly with large quantities of alcohol or maybe working himself half to death.  Either of those might work.  Then Jarvis was informing him of Dr. Banner’s entrance into the workshop.

“You saved me.” It came out whispered with a touch of awe, confusion and far too much emotion.  Tony Stark turned to look at the other man who was staring at the screens filled with coverage from the battle.  His eyes burned.  “I almost died.” It was horrifying.  He would have died for all those people; died for his teammates because it would save so many lives.  There hadn’t been a question in his mind.  Tony flashed back to that horrible cave where he’d been forced to save himself.  To the dirty cold water filling his lungs, the frigid air, gun fire and so much pain.  The desperation when he’d finally launched his first Iron Man suit into the air was similar to the feeling he’d had when he’d gone vertical with the nuke.  That absolute _need_ to push through because it was imperative.  Because there was no other choice.

He’d gotten used to saving himself or throwing himself into self-destructive activities as Pepper constantly referred to them as.  To catching himself when he was falling.  This was quite new.  Someone else had caught him.  Had saved him. 

Natasha when she’d hesitated in shutting the portal. 

Bruce when he’d caught Tony as he was falling back to the ground unconscious and unable to help himself.

Bruce Banner could hear the emotion in Tony’s voice and could recall the Hulk realizing that Iron Man was in trouble.  That his friend was falling.  It was rare that the other guy held such concern for another, but he’d heard Tony Stark’s words on the helicarrier just as Bruce had.  The dropping of Iron Man had been rather rough once they’d come to a stop on the ground, but the Hulk had made sure Tony Stark woke up.  Bruce could remember coming completely back to himself and seeing Tony standing there, leaning against Steve Rogers, and looking at him with appreciation.  A slight smile on his tired face.  Loki was off to the side with Thor who was restraining him because Tony insisted on Shawarma and food sounded _amazing_ right now.  Plus the other man had truly earned it.  No one was going to question his request.

Bruce felt some hesitation and slight fear at the repercussions his next action might have, but he stepped up to Tony Stark and pulled him into a hug.  Partly because he believed Tony needed one more than anything right now and partly due to him wanting to repay the other for his words on the helicarrier.  For believing in him when the others had doubted his return.  It was something he cherished more than anything.  Acceptance and understanding.  He knew what the other man _needed_ to hear at this point.  Bruce was very good at reading people and he’d seen the slight self-hatred that Tony Stark possessed because he felt the same way about himself.  The words he said next were ones he had often found himself needing to hear.

“You’re worth saving.” Bruce meant it with every fiber of his being.  He’d seen Iron Man with a nuke on his back blasting past, then up and into another dimension.  No hope of return and the honest belief he’d be embracing death for others.  “You’re one of the craziest, brilliant, selfless, caring, insane and eccentric men I’ve ever met.  Don’t change, Tony.  Ever.  You’re a hero.”

And the grip Tony Stark had on his emotions shattered as a tremor shook his frame, tears finally spilled down his cheeks and a sob escaped those tightly pressed lips.  He allowed the comfort, the words of reassurance and the feeling of having another person who understood facing death trying to help him.  Maybe being a part of a team wouldn’t be so bad.

He was alive.  They’d saved the world and everything was alright.  Tony couldn’t even begin to think of how many times he’d faced death in the past day.  Didn’t want to think about it but couldn’t stop himself.  He thought about the terror of being shredded by the blades of the helicarrier, being thrown through his own window without his suit, all the close calls during the fight and then the nuke.

Tears were soaking Bruce’s shirt as he allowed Tony the chance to finally fall apart.  To let those emotions out because it wasn’t healthy keeping them locked away.  He stood there silently.  Not caring how long because he was able to offer someone comfort who honestly needed it.  Someone who wasn’t afraid of him.

Tony finally pulled away, visibly pulling himself back together and working to relax his tensed muscles.  He blinked after brushing at his eyes before turning to stare at Bruce Banner who remained calm and silent.  No judgment present.

“Sorry.” He muttered glancing away to see that Jarvis had turned the screens to something else and now voices filled the workshop.  The screens now displayed people talking about how the Avengers had saved them.  Words of thanks and appreciation now filled the workshop as the two men listened quietly.

“Nothing to apologize for.”

Tony glanced sideways at Bruce.  It might not hurt to allow a few more people to get close.  He was quite sure his fellow Avengers would need somewhere to call home; he knew just the place.  A place where a group of dysfunctional, volatile and incredible people wouldn’t have to hide themselves.  Somewhere that the Avengers could just be Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Thor and Tony instead of whatever others tried to make them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the friendship potential for Tony and Bruce after watching the Avengers. Kind of wanted to write something that glanced at it because I haven’t really touched upon it much in any of my other stories. Sciencebros are a lovely friendship (I do not ship them by the way).


End file.
